Sorted Slytherin
by LenoraPoe
Summary: A first year is sorted into Slytherin


An eleven year old gets a letter to Hogwarts. They are so happy. They show their parents. They go to Diagon Alley and get all their things. It's September 1st and they are on platform 9 and three quarters. They get on the train and the whole time they can't stay still. Calls of "First years over here. First years over here," reach their ears. As they go across the lake they think they see a face under the surface of the water.

The entrance hall is bigger than they imagined. They are led into the Great Hall by a teacher. One by one the other's are called up to be sorted. Sounds of "Gryffindor!", "Ravenclaw!", and "Hufflepuff!" echo throughout the hall. It's their turn. They walk up to the stool, the Sorting Hat is placed over their head. It covers their eyes. The hat whispers the secrets of their mind, balancing their different qualities. "Slytherin!" is shouted for the first time that year. Three tables look up at the newest Slytherin with stony faces. They know about Slytherins. They know what they become.

It has been two weeks since term started. They are doing well in their classes. They've made friends with their housemates. Sometimes they hear others talking about Slytherins. Talking about what the fifth years said to the Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Talking about how maybe one of the first years may be the next You-Know-Who. They ask their wizard born friend who You-Know-Who was. "He was a dark wizard that came to power. A real bad one. My parents say their was some debate in the ministry whether or not to keep our house at Hogwarts since he and so many of his supporters came from Slytherin. But Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't hear of it. Lucky for us aye." They go to bed that night wondering why so many Slytherins supported someone so bad.

It is the first week of November and the day before the first quidditch match of the year. Everyone is chattering enthusiastically about the Slytherin-Gryffindor match. As they walk to and from class they hear almost all the students hoping for a Gryffindor win. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike going up to Gryffindors asking if they have got anything scarlet they can borrow to wear the next day. Almost every single person is at the match the next day. However the ratio of scarlet to green is three to one. The seventh years are hissing loudly as the Gryffindor team goes by. They know what its like. They know that nobody wants them to win.

It is February and by now the little Slytherin that was so excited to go to Hogwarts is starting to get used to the whispers in the hallways and in the classes shared with other houses. Whispers about how Slytherins can't be trusted and how all that ambition will just lead them somewhere bad. There is one Hufflepuff they haven't heard talking about Slytherin like that. The Hufflepuff is kinda cute too. They stay up late on the 13th making a card for them. The next day in the Great Hall they get up from the Slytherin table, holding the Valentines Day card in their hands. They are starting to have second thoughts as they get closer to the Hufflepuff second year who just looks oh so nice that morning. They reached them. "What do you want?" the Hufflepuff asks with some distaste in their voice.

"Here. This is for you." The Slytherin holds out the card with both hands, head down, blushing.

"A Valentine? Why would I want a Valentine from a dungeon dweller," spits the Hufflepuff, scorn in their voice, as they shove back the card into the first year's chest. Tears swell on their face. They run. They run from the Great Hall. Tears are starting to fall down their face. They run back to their dungeon. They run to their common room. They run to the place they've called home these past months. Still crying they tear up the card putting the pieces in the fire. How could they have been so stupid. Everyone hated Slytherin house. Why would that Hufflepuff be any different.

The door opens behind them. A seventh year comes in, she has the Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. "I saw what happened back there, are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess. I just thought that maybe…since I hadn't heard them say anything bad that just maybe…that they would be, that they would be nice." Their voice is shaking. More tears threatening to fall.

"You're a Muggle-born aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you were really excited when you found out that what you did was magic. And that there was a place where you could fit in." The first year nods. "But now you've found that there are people here that will dismiss you just because you are in Slytherin. Well I don't know anything that will make them go away or even anything that will definitely make you feel better. But I will say this. Look inside yourself and inside your house. The answer will come to you in time. You could try to prove them wrong by becoming the next Merlin. You could ignore them completely. You could live up to their expectations thinking what they want is what they'll get. Just make sure you do it for you."

With that the Head Girl wiped the tears off the first year's face and made her way back to the Great Hall. The first year stayed by the fire, processing the information. They came to a decision.

"I am Slytherin and I am proud. I will work hard to reach my goals. And if anyone has a problem with that, well, _fuck them_."


End file.
